A Manhattan Story
by Young Stunna aka DipsetFoLife
Summary: Marcus' journeys throughout da Manhattan Rated M for Strong Language, Strong Sex,Strong Violence


Disclaimer: I don't Own True Crime, I just play it Period ………………

(Rated :M for :Strong Violence, Strong Language, Drugs and Alcohol usage, Strong Sexual Content, Profanity, Murder, little Racism) Stronger Rating: AO (18+) (May Have Fake Locations)  
Chapter 1: D beginning offa Legend

Ok, On March 8, 2006, NYPD officer Marcus Reed was walking along 1st Ave in Manhattan, Ny when a street crime erupted wen a man by the name of Mark Johnson started punching a woman cuz dey was breaking up. Margeri Wilson was going out wit Johnson till dey juss couldn't anymore. Marcus went over 2 Johnson and said "Chill out man y u do dis 2 her u stupid white boy".

Johnson den said he was joking wit da gurl. Marcus then used his 9 mm pistol 2 shoot him in the head 4 lying 2 him and attempted murder. At 2:05 Am Det. Marcus was sleeping in his Manhattan Crib wen he got a call from his lieutenant saying "Marcus u stupid son of a bitch y did u kill that man?" Marcus Replied "He tried me". His Lieutenant just hung up and started on and on the next day. To Marcus, lieutenant Marcia Rodriguez "kept on telling him of how he gets 2 points on his license for murder of an innocent man".

On March 12, Marcus was wit officer Chen on a call of a drive-by when all of a sudden the building name "Flip's Storage" a empty abandoned warehouse were 12 murders were committed blew up in juss a few seconds past the 2004 Crown Vic Marcus was like "Dammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmn". Then He Went back 2 his crib 2 find Melyissa Ford, His Wife 2 b there she said "hey baby, im Relly wanting that baby of yours cuz u mean so much 2 me, I wanna b ur wifey even doe im ur wife so fuck me in the pussy cum me so I can b pregnant so fuck me (AHHHHHH!) The scream of her mouth as Marcus fucks her clit can b heard through the walls of his $1 mill crib, Melissa's screaming was essential 2 Marcus cuz he loved 2 fuck her wet clit. Melissa yelled "Uhhhhh" as he licked her pussy making her cum and she sucked his dick making him cum. Later at 4 :am he talks 2 Lutenant. Rodriquez and she says "" Look Reed, I know your in process of finding Terry's killer. But right now I need you to do me a favor. There's a new night spot in Harlem that I want you to check out. I want a SCU in there, supposedly there is some drug use going on in the club. But I don't want things getting hot when they don't need to. Just take a look around and tell me what you find. Warrant issued so no need to play nice if things get heavy understand?" (may 6,2006)

" Got you." Marcus replied hanging up the call. Swinging his legs over the bed, he slipped his feet into his Timberland boots and adjusted the pants leg of his dark denim jeans over the boots. Reaching for his white hoodie, he threw it on and picked up his pistol gun. Making sure it was loaded it, he placed it in the back of his pants. Grabbing his leather jacket he put his cell phone in his pocket and was out the door in his Maserati Coupe. (End Chapter 1) (May,9,2006)

CHAPTER 2: Love, Lost & Fucked in New York City (May, 15, 2006)

Marcus was at the Street when he was on his cell wen he was shot in a drive-by in the arm, he didn't noe he was wanted by C-Loe the crime boss of Chelsea, Manhattan, New York , so he had 2 pay blood money 2 j-joe for a crime he did but Marcus shot him and killed him for strong murder case in '95. Marcus Knew something bad wass gunna happen 2 him so he turned around and he was hit 5 times wit a Uzi gun in the arm. He fell 2 the ground pulled out his gun (9mm) and shot the car pin-point location at the gas tank and made it explode he was like "damn, any nigger who fuck with me will get their shitting ass shot o killed". He got up and stole a Ford Caprice 2 go to General Hospital in Chinatown so he went and said "Fuck I m hit". Surgeon Gn. Prince said 2 Marcus " were U hit son" Marcus replied "Nigga don't Fuking tell me u don't noe were im hit" SG. Prince said "Kid calm the fuck down". Marcus Said "Nigga don't tell me 2 fucking calm down". At 9:Pm Marcus left the hospital and immediately when home 2 his Crib by Subway. He was on the #A train when he was robbed by C-Loe's Crips but he shot them all in the stomach and jumped off the train 2 his injury on the electricity. Marcus replied by saying "AWW Fucking Shit". The robbers were dead.


End file.
